


Gotta Let It Happen

by Nervouslaughter508



Series: heathens galore? Maybe. absolute chaos and scumbaggery? Yes [2]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beatrix and Hort Are Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Holding Hands, Internal Monologue, Movie Night, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pillow Fights, Pining, Sleepovers, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Revelations are made and pillows are thrown. People panic and people relax, but most of all, our people are together.Takes place in between heathens galore chapters 12 and 13, the long awaited 'party' scene.
Relationships: Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Beatrix/Reena (The School for Good and Evil), Chaddick/Nicholas (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Ravan (The School for Good and Evil), Kiko/Tristan (The School for Good and Evil)
Series: heathens galore? Maybe. absolute chaos and scumbaggery? Yes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544545
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Gotta Let It Happen

Reena looked over Beatrix's shoulder, resting her chin on her left shoulder, peering at her phone.. “What's taking them so long? I wanna start the next movie.” 

Beatrix shrugged. “Traffic?” Her heart was beating too fast, she hoped Reena couldn’t tell how sweaty her palms were from their proximity. She was kinda ticklish, Reena's smooth long hair brushing her neck, but she stayed still, willing herself not to lean into the comforting scent. 

Hester snickered from the beanbag she was reclining on. “Nah. Betcha they’re getting lucky.” Anadil smirked. “I’d put my money on that.” The ‘coven’ as they call themselves was sitting on the low sitting couch against the wall, sharing a strawberry shortcake blanket. Dot was playing with Kikos hair, the two talking rapidly. Hester and Anadils legs were tangled together, Hesters phone in between them. 

Kiko snuffled up her nose adorably. “Guys! Not something I wanna picture.” 

Chaddick laughed loudly. “How would it even work? Like-” Ravan hurled a pillow at him, not looking up from his phone. “Do you know when to shut up?”

“Do you know when to stop being a dick?” 

“Thats rather funny coming from you.” 

Chaddick threw a pillow at Ravan and Ravan caught it, looked up from his phone, and both of the boys smiled at the same time, and everyone stared, the room silent. A challenge. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Reena whispered to Beatrix, breath smelling like berries and chocolate. Girl must brush her teeth with chocolate fruit baskets. 

Reena was right. A pillow fight launched out. 

Everyone grabbed one of Beas throw pillows or the couch pillows (or in Nicks case, an entire couch cushion) and went for whoever was closest. Dot squealed as Hort caught her in the face with a pillow (‘ITS NOT POLITE TO HIT A LADY HORT!”) And Anadil and Hester challenged each other to a swordfight, without swords, or the potential chance to bleed out. Tristan came back from the bathroom, horrified as they watched these terrible, tiresome, fucking insane teenagers, screaming and socking each other with pillows in the dark, and promptly turned back the way they had came. 

Eventually when the butler realized that no, the screams were not just part of his imagination he had walked down into the basement, and now he stood in the doorway, arms crossed, as Bea delivered the last strike to a fallen Nick, and oh god was he holding a couch cushion? _My fine, leather couch cushion. _

The teens silenced as they took in the damage, snacks spilt, blankets tangled into heaps, someone's coffee was dripping from the ping pong table, onto someone's bag. And perhaps, the most gloriously, an entire couch was turned over. Chaddick looked on proudly. Tristan peeked out of the bathroom, nervously. And Nick closed his eyes, dead. 

“Mistress Beatrix, if you are going to drive your guests to insanity by attempting to murder them, please do it in a quiet fashion, I doubt your parents would be happy to find...unpleasant reminders of your party on their furniture again.” And with that, he was up the stairs and everyone turned to Bea. 

“Again!?”   
  
“I knew it was a trap the whole time!”

“Dude, your butler was kidding right?” 

“My moms calling, gotta go sorry.” 

Bea shrugged. “He just wants us to shut up so he could watch his Spanish Soap Operas.”

Hort nodded seriously. “I would do that too. The man.” He clapped a bit, and him and Chaddick high fived each other. 

Ravan rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 

Sophie burst through the door, cheeks and nose red from the cold. “We’re here!” She paused. ‘What happened?!” 

Hester snickered. “Why are you wearing a dress?” 

Sophie was indeed wearing a dress, a green and black one with her black jacket over it. She looked mightily out of place with everyone wearing sweatpants, shorts(in Anadils case) and their hoodies and nerdy t-shirts. Well, Ravan was wearing Horts, but Bea didn’t think Hort noticed, or if he did, care. Agatha and Tedros came down, laden with heavy bags, red as well. “Well, that was for eating out, I brought some casual clothes.” 

Tedros looked around. “We missed the party didn’t we?” 

Agatha threw a box of band aids and a bottle of Mountain Dew at Hort and Ravan with amazing aim. “For the abusive couple-” “We’re not-” 

Agatha threw party poppers and pizza rolls at Chaddick “For the man who wants to burn his calories…” Chaddick whooped, reaching his hands out to catch the two.

“And candy!” She said, dumping the last bag out. Kiko squealed happily. “All those all for me?” And the others looked on enviously. 

Tristan grabbed a candy bar, and turned to Kiko . “If you really loved me you would share.” Kiko laughed a bit. “Of course love.” 

Hort leaned over to whisper in Ravans ear, who was clutching two boxes of Dora band-aids “If you really loved me you would share.” 

Ravan punched him in his shoulder. “Of course, my love.” Hort smiled at him cheekily, rubbing his shoulder. 

“Can we stop with this love shit? I want to watch a good movie.” Chadick said, from the floor where he was laying. Nick pulled him up. “C’mon lets make pizza rolls.” Chaddick rolled his eyes but Nick didn’t miss his little smile. 

Beatrix collapsed on the couch, next to Dot. “We should choose a movie. I want to watch the Princess Bride!” 

Sophie went to the bathroom to change while Tedros and Agatha settled on the couch with some candy in between them. “I’m down for the Princess bride.” 

Tedros frowned a bit. “What are our other opinions?” 

Beatrix pulled up Netflix. “The Shining-” Hester grinned. “I want to watch the Shining.” “Of course you do.” Anadil muttered fondly. The two grinned at each other and Dot rolled her eyes and shoveled two chocolate covered raisins in here mouth, “Umm, there's Heathers, Raiders of The Lost Ark, The Last Jedi…”she paused ”....sixteen Candles, All the Boys I Loved, Velvet Buzzsaw-” “Lets watch Velvet Buzzsaw.” Hort said the same time Dot started chanting “Velvet Buzzsaw!” 

Kiko looked concerned. “I can’t watch slasher movies.” She and Tristan were sitting together comfortably on the recliner, legs tangled. Tristan whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle. “Well, maybe I could.” They kissed. 

“Ok, stop the foreplay. We know we’re going to end up with a Star Wars or a horror movie. Stop listing all these chick-flicks and choose one.” Ravan snapped. 

There was a silence as they contemplated this. 

“He has a point you know,” Reena said. “We do always end up with a shitty horror movie or a Star Wars.” 

“Yeah, lets just watch the Shining.” Chaddick said, sitting on a beanbag with Nick. 

“We’re going to end up with it anyways.” Agatha agreed.   
\-----  
Ravan had never been more uncomfortable. 

He’s trying to watch the movie, concentrating, but Hort won’t stop watching him. Frankly, its making him nervous. _What is he thinking about?_

Hort doesn’t know why he can’t look away. Ravan is right next to him, in his sweater. The soft light blue hoodie looks perfect on him, despite the sleeves being rolled up and the scruff marks on the elbows. That does something to Hort. And due to the coven and Bea and Reena also being on the couch, they’re close, close to the point where their thighs are touching and shoulders touching, and his heart is pounding really hard, and he’s suddenly aware of every feeling in his body. 

He feels like he might have to end the movie night to a) call his dad to pick him up b) have a heart attack. And he won’t ever consider option c. No way. 

He confuses himself, all the time. 

_Whats his problem? He’s totally looking at me._ Ravan thinks and turns his head a little, looking up at Hort. Hort’s head snapped forward, _shit shit shit he saw me. _

Ravan rolled his eyes. _Is he messing with me? Maybe I should see what he wants. _

He started moving his hand to where Horts hand rested on his knee. Hort risked a glance, and his heart starts pounding harder again. _Is he making a move? _

Ravans tanned hand inches towards Horts paler one, and each movement causes Hort to wonder the possibilities of where his life has gone to lead him to this moment. He doesn’t even know if he wants this, but he thinks he needs this. He might want this, but he might not need this. All of this is racing through his head as Ravans fingers tangle with his. 

Both boys exhale, and Hort lets the slender fingers intertwine with his own. 

_What does this mean?_

_Guy friends don’t hold each others hands. _

_Right?_

_And it doesn’t feel so nice. It feels so nice. _

There is something sweet in the air, on that winter night.   
\-----

Hester wakes up early into the night with a slender, warm body pressed up against her own.

She blinks, trying not to stir, as not to wake up the person using her chest as a pillow. If its Ravan, she swears to god, she will body slam him into the wall. She'll push him off the couch, she swears, wiping her eyes. Or maybe not. They’ll never admit it, but they both love cuddling. When they dated, they always were touching in some way- hands holding hands, a comforting touch on the thigh, a warm brush of hair. It would be familiar. Something that's hopefully constant.

But for some reason, Ravan was always cold. 

Curiosity intensifies and Hester carefully turns a bit. 

White hair glistens in the soft dim light of Beas dumb pretty fairy lights. Hester recognizes the softness of the hair and the delicate curve of the neck. The fact that Anadil choose her to be close to adds the magic of the night. She can’t see much, just the silhouettes of her friends, and her best friend trusting her in such an amazing way. Her other best friend soothing the silence of the night with soft snores. This might be one of the best nights of her life. She won’t ever forget the color of the lights, the time on the clock, the sounds of the people she loves the most, the scent of her hair. The blessed air that they shared. S_tay quiet, stay near, stay close._ Hester mouths. 

Anadil sighs contentedly, and Hester allows herself to drift back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack (What I listened to while writing)
> 
> Last Hope By Paramore (for the title)
> 
> Hands Down By Dashboard Confessional (for the hestadil scene.) 
> 
> Pink Lemonade by the Wombats 
> 
> Teenager In Love by Neon Trees 
> 
> Uma Thurman By Fall Out Boy 
> 
> Favorite Liar by The Wrecks 
> 
> In This Diary by The Ataris 
> 
> MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
